


Adventure in the Nature

by Sivan325



Series: Treasure Hunters - Slash - AU [4]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: flashslash, Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not mine, although i would like to play with with Chris and Ezra... grin...</p><p>Not beta, any mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adventure in the Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, although i would like to play with with Chris and Ezra... grin...
> 
> Not beta, any mistakes are mine.

**Roles:** Ezra – Con man and cheater to get information from outsiders about treasures.  
Nathan – First aid, healer. Have connection in high places, can bring fast helicopter for immediate rescue and hospitals.  
Vin \- Indian Tracker; have a good eye and hearing. The winds are always with him.  
Buck – Ladies's man; know how to reach to the right cave with a quite resourceful from the opposite kind.  
JD Dunne – Computer guy who loves to use the digital to help the guys, using track devise to follow others.  
Josiah – Preacher in his past. The stronger one, who helps the team to get out everything in their way, using his cooking skill when it's needs.  
Chris – The leader of the Treasure Hunters. Lost his wife and son in cave in, buried alive.

\--

It was the first time when they made love in the outdoor, much to Ezra's dislike of the nature.

They were started to kissing on the bench, lying on the bench as it was a bed or a mattress, and as Chris been topped on Ezra, they rolled down with a thud.

Chris held his lover, hope that he didn't hurt him much as they fall at the soothing grass.

"Ezra, I didn't hurt am I?" Chris asked as he cupped his lover's face, as his fingers touching his chin.

"You didn't," Ezra replied and moved his hips closer to Chris' as he needed to feel more of him, "You better continue what you started or else…"

"Else what?" Chris taunted him, as he started to undress Ezra, letting the clothes dropped at the grass, as he took off his clothes as well.

Both of them were naked and explore each other body, before they made love.

Ezra started to roll on his stomach but being stopped, "I want to see your face when I make love with you."

"Your wish is my command!" Ezra grinned as he moved his fingers touching his muscle lover, feeling any muscle, and then he began to tickle Chris. 

"Someone being very devilish lately…" Chris taunted his lover as he tickled him back.

"I wonder who it is… so I should thank him to drive you crazy, my love." Ezra grinned at him.

"You are so going to pay for it, and remember Ezra, dish is better served cold, and I'm in no hurry…" Chris teased him, taking his time to explore more of the gambler's body.

Afterwards the two lover birds made their way toward the camp were the rest of their team waited for them.

"Can you smell it?" Buck asked.

"What are you talking about Buck?" JD asked, not catching any smell in the air as he tried to sniff.

"The odor of nature and love." Buck replied as he grinned toward the couple.

Ezra blushed; he knew what Buck meant, and he knew that they should take a bath before joined the team.

**Flashslash 2, set 2 Bench, grass, odor, hurt**


End file.
